Generally, handheld shower assemblies are used to direct water from a home water supply for personal hygiene purposes. As handheld shower assemblies increase in popularity, demand for new and innovative designs for handheld shower assemblies also increase. Over time, several possible shortcomings have been identified with existing handheld shower assembly designs. For example, many existing handheld shower assemblies have a fixed length preventing an attached shower handle from extending along the axial length of the assembly. Additionally, many handheld shower assemblies do not provide adjustable handles sufficient or long enough for a user to direct the water delivery angle onto remote areas of the body, such as one's back.
Accordingly, there is need in the art for a handheld shower assembly with an angularly adjustable handle that allows repositioning of a showerhead. There is also need in the art for a handheld shower assembly having an adjustable length handle.